The Witching Hour
by Artisticmom2
Summary: T'Pol learns about yet another Human idiom. Written in response to the Delphic Expanse's October's word prompt.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to Tish for playing beta!

* * *

Trip was whistling as he approached the block of his apartment. Life was about as good as it could get as far as he was concerned. It was a beautiful autumn day; he had a job he loved being part of the design team for a new warp nine engine, and a wife who was more than he ever could have hoped for. During the time he was working undercover for Starfleet, he despaired of ever being happy again in any way. Now, he had everything in the universe.

Stopping to wait for a break in the passing traffic, he thought about his beautiful wife and opened the bond between them. His cheerful whistling faded for a moment. Sighing, he now remembered what day it was and how drained she would be by now. Stopping to pick out a bouquet of beautiful flowers from the vendor at the corner, he walked into the lobby and paused as he pulled out his communicator. Trip made a quick call to the Chinese place near the park and then snapped the communicator shut, stuffing it back into his pocket. Satisfied that all was as ready as it could be he entered the lift and started to whistle again.

He stepped out onto his floor; plush carpeting and a serene décor presented a façade of calm. Trip was halfway down the hall to his door when it burst open spilling screaming running children out into the hall.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" they yelled as they hurled their little bodies at him, wrapping themselves around his legs making his forward progress almost impossible. He knew that they had sensed his presence as soon as he had stepped off the lift.

Laughing, he gazed down into their beaming faces and smiled. "Have you been good for Mommy today?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy!" they answered grinning up at him, their identical faces bearing identical smiles.

He slowly made his way up the hall to their still open door pondering again how lucky and blessed he was. His children were a miracle as far as he was concerned. After the death of Elizabeth he thought that he and T'Pol would never know this kind of happiness, either separately or together. Reaching down to caress one silky head he was thankful that they were together. He never wanted to be apart from T'Pol again.

Finally making the doorway he called out, "Hi Honey, I'm home!" Receiving no reply he walked into the kitchen dragging two giggling children with him. There stood T'Pol in the center of the kitchen her nostrils flaring, a slight pinch around her eyes telling him that she was struggling hard to maintain her normal Vulcan demeanor. Two pots were in the process of bubbling over and ingredients for a salad covered the counter, halfway in the process of being made.

He proffered the flowers, smiling at her with his trademark grin that the twins had inherited. "Perhaps these will help, I know that today was a long one," he said softly. He glanced down and made a covert shushing motion to the two happy children. They gazed back smiling but quieted down.

After a long moment and another deep calming breath T'Pol's eyebrow finally rose in query as she took the flowers from him and buried her nose in the bouquet, inhaling deeply.

After a long moment he asked, "So... how did Vulcan classes go today?" He reached down and pried one child off of his leg and promptly tossed the little boy into the air bringing about another fit of the giggles.

"The children's progress is satisfactory for their age. However they could not seem to stay focused for the entire length of the day as they should," T'Pol said and then paused, regarding her offspring. "When we returned home they seem to revert back to their human nature," she said in what passed as a discouraged manner for her. "Today they were definitely your children," she finished in a more severe tone.

Trip chuckled as he finished cuddling with the first twin and then started to pry the second one off of his other leg. "Well, they are half human. I'm just glad that you can get them to sit still as long as you did," he quipped as he leaned over to cup her face in his hands and kiss her gently on the forehead.

At his touch a look of calm washed over her face. "It was challenging." She looked down at them with a look of rebuke that faded as she took in the scene of her husband showering their children with love and affection.

"Tell you what. You go spend some time meditating in the bedroom and I'll take care of things out here," Trip said. He kissed her once more, his lips lingering on hers. Breaking away he said, "Give yourself about an hour and be prepared for your favorites from the Chinese place on the corner. I've already ordered it and the kids and I will go get it so the house will be nice and quiet for you."

T'Pol nodded, her eyes showing him how grateful she was, and turned to find a vase for her flowers. Finding one, she left the kitchen with them and the twins burst into excited chatter once more.

"Whoa there. Slow down," Trip said as he sat first one, and then the other little boy at the table. "Sit there for a moment while I clean this up and then we'll go get some time at the playground with Jonnie and Aiko," he finished, winking at them as he turned off the stove and clean up the half made salad. The twins bounced in their seats but didn't get up. They knew Daddy was good to his word.

Trip called out, "Computer, dial Archer resident." A moment later a woman's voice answered the call.

"Trip! How are you?" she said.

"Just fine Hosh. Hey, do you and the kids have time to meet me and the twins at the park? It's been a long day for T'Pol and she's getting some time in with her candles," he replied jovially.

Hoshi laughed in response, "Sure. We can be there in ten minutes. Mine have been crawling the walls today and desperately need time to work out some of this energy. Jon can meet you there and that'll give me time to get dinner together. You know how it is around this time of day with small children."

"I do, but don't worry about dinner. I've got it covered. Ya'll should come over for Chinese. I'm picking it up in about an hour, and I ordered enough to feed a small starship."

"Great! Thanks! See you later then!" Hoshi replied and signed off.

Trip turned to his children, "All right you two, go and get your coats, but quietly! Mommy needs her peace and you both need to go out and play!"

The twins grinned and silently ran off to get their things. In a moment they were heading out the door and to the park.

Much later the four friends sat, the remains of a Chinese dinner littering the table before them, chatting about the day. The children sprawled on the floor, a favorite board game between them occupying their interest.

Hoshi sipped at her wine and said, "It's nice to see them so quiet and intent on something other than mayhem."

Jon chuckled, "You know they always get a bit crazy at the witching hour."

T'Pol's eyebrow rose. "Witching hour?" she asked.

Trip took a swallow of his beer and said, "You know how you're always saying the twins are acting a little less...Vulcan... at certain times of the day, especially when you're trying to concentrate on other things?"

"I don't think witches have anything to do with the behavior of our offspring, but you are correct in the assumption that their more human antics have increased the closer it came to your arrival home. Tonight they made dinner preparations... difficult," she said, her voice calm and serene.

"It's not just your kids, all kids are like that by dinner time," put in Jon, sipping on his beer.

"I had assumed it was something only our children did, considering their dual natures. It cannot be easy being both Human and Vulcan," T'Pol replied.

The twins looked up from their game, grinned at each other, and then turned to regard their mother their faces going blank and their right eyebrows cocking in unison, the same way that their her's did. T'Pol looked at them a moment and then sighed imperceptibly at their antics. They may have looked like their mother but their personalities were all Trip.


End file.
